Kisses of my Life
by rikku001
Summary: Just a story about Kai and Rei's love life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wish I did. I only own the plot.

Chapter 1-The first kiss

Kai watched as his lover prepared breakfast for the rest of the team. As he watched it reminded him of when they first kissed. 

FLASH BACK  
It was a late one winter, and Rei was in the middle of making a cake. When Kai walked in to the kitchen to see the neko-jin humming as he cooked. But to his surprise Kai had forgot his own birthday and the neko-jin had remembered.   
"What do you think you are doing?" Kai asked  
"Nnnnnothing, why?" Rei said as he looked at Kai.  
"You just seemed to I don't know happy" remarked Kai.  
"Can't I be happy for you on YOUR birthday?" Rei said as he smiled at Kai  
"Wwwwhat do you mean my birthday? Nobody here knows my birthday." Kai said as he stared at the smiling Rei.  
"This is the one day that you never make us practice. So I took a lucky guess that today is your birthday." Rei remarked as he walked over to Kai. "This is also the day that I wanted you to know that I love you."  
Kai just stood there and looked at the neko-jin in front of him. "You chose my birthday to tell me that you-" But he didn't get a chance to finish because Rei kissed him.  
END FLASH BACK

It hadn't been more than a year since that day. But everyday they enjoy a kiss that is almost as good as their first kiss.  
"Earth to Kai. Hello Kai." Rei said as he watched Kai's face as a grin stretched across his face.  
" Sorry Rei, just remembered the first time we kissed." Kai explained as he blushed a dark red.  
" That explains the grin on your face." Rei remarked as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.   
As they were kissing, Tyson, Max, and Kenny walked in to see Rei leaning over the table kissing Kai.  
"Will you two get a room, please?" Tyson asked  
As Rei and Kai heard Tyson's remark they both turned and looked at the rest of the team, and they both smiled.  
"We were just thinking about going to our room." Kai said as he smiled at his little kitten.  
"Well, I guess you guys will have to go out to eat." Rei remarked as he watched Kai rise from the chair that he was sitting in and put his arm around Rei's waist. They all watched as Rei and Kai walked up the stairs to their room.  
"Want to leave before they get started?" Kenny asked. They all nodded in agreement.  
Meanwhile up stairs in Rei's and Kai's room. Rei was taking off his shirt when he felt hands on his back. He continued to undress knowing that Kai would get his way. Soon Kai had Rei's shirt on the floor and had his hands working Rei's belt. As soon as he had the belt free he slowly worked Rei's pants down as he placed soft airy kisses down Rei's back. Kai heard Rei sigh loudly with pleasure. He then left Rei in his midnight blue boxers as he placed more airy kisses on Rei's chest.  
Rei sighed as his lover placed airy kisses all over him. He then worked his hands over his slate-haired lover's chest trying to work his shirt off. As soon as Rei got Kai's shirt off, Kai was pushing him on to the double bed that they shared. Kai was slowly working over Rei's body with his hands. He placed kisses down Rei's torso until he reached the silky fabric of his boxers. As Kai did this Rei worked his hands over Kai's back and through his slate hair. Rei then started to place long airy kisses on Kai's neck. Soon Kai had removed the last bits of clothing from both of them.  
Kai soon started stroking his kitten's chest and heard him start to purr. He then heard an inaudible moan form the neko-jin below him. Soon Rei felt Kai's digits slowly entering and stretching him. It wasn't long when felt Kai's digits leave to be replaced by his hardened member. Rei started to moan with delight as Kai went in and out of him slowly. Soon Rei started to feel Kai's pace quicken as he reached his own climax. Rei started to rock to meet Kai's movements towards his own climax. Soon they both reached their climax together. Kai slowly removed him self from his tired kitten.  
"I love you Kai." Rei whispered  
"I love you too Rei." Kai whispered back.  
They both laid there in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep. Kai holding Rei, Rei with his head on Kai's chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 2-Swimming in kisses 

It wasn't until later that day when the rest of the team came home that Kai and Rei woke from their loving slumber. Kai woke and watched his koi sleep. While waiting for Rei to wake Kai stroked his black hair. Not more than five minutes after Kai woke Rei woke from his peaceful slumber. When he woke he was surprised to find his koibito waiting for him to wake.  
"Sleep well Rei." Kai remarked when he saw that Rei had awaken.  
"Yes, because I had you with me." Rei said as he snuggled in to his lover.  
"I guess that we should take a shower before we go down and join the others who have returned from their meal.'' Kai said as he climbed out of their bed and headed towards their personal bathroom. As Kai got out of bed Rei sat up to watch him walk across the room.  
"Do we have to get up?" Rei asked as he gave Kai a puppy dog face.  
"I guess we could always stay in bed a little bit longer" Kai said as he walked back across the room and jumped on the bed and landed next to Rei. "They would be happy if we stayed in bed all day and didn't have to train. So I guess they wouldn't mind relaxing a few more hours." Kai then leaned over and kissed Rei on the nose. He then started to kiss him on the lips and slowly licked Rei's bottom lip to gain access to the inside of his sweet mouth. Rei allowed Kai into his mouth while he slowly explored every detail of Kai's mouth. Kai broke away.  
"But we really should take a shower." He said as he started kissing Rei again.  
"I know but I will take a shower as long as you take it with me." Rei said in between kisses.  
"When have I ever made you take a shower by yourself?" Kai asked as he lifted Rei up bridal style and started to walk toward the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Kai froze where he was standing with Rei in his arms. They both looked at the door, Kai was annoyed and Rei fell asleep in the arms of his koibito.  
"Hey you guys are we gonna train today or are we gonna sit on our butts all day?" asked the muffled voice of Tyson.  
"We'll train later Tyson and be ready." Kai said in an annoyed voice through the door.   
"OK Kai what ever you say." Tyson said as he walked back over to the stairs to go back down stairs.  
Kai looked at the now sleeping body of his beloved koibito. He decided it was best to just let Rei rest for a while longer. Kai walked back over to the bed and laid Rei back down and then joined him. Rei snuggled up to Kai as they both drifted off to sleep.  
Rei woke from his nap to see that Kai had dosed off as well. He then decided to wake Kai with a small airy kisses on his neck. Rei repositioned himself so he would have better access to Kai's neck. He then started to place short airy kisses on Kai's neck. Not after more than 3 or 4 kisses did Kai wake. Kai then started to kiss Rei on the neck as well. Kai then started to kiss Rei's jawbone and slowly worked towards his lips. They shared many long passionate kisses before either spoke.   
"We still need a shower you know that right?" Rei mocked as he started to kiss Kai on the neck.  
"I know, I know. It would be easier to take a shower if you weren't sitting on top of me." Kai said as he started to lift the neko-jin off of himself. He then started toward the shower while Rei laid on his side with head propped up on his elbow.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kai asked as he stood in the bathroom doorway and watched Rei lounge on the bed.  
"Watching you, what else do you think that I'm doing?" Rei questioned in a playful tone.  
Kai walked over and leaned down to kiss Rei when he was suddenly pulled down on the bed. Rei then worked his hands up and down Kai's back.  
"We really need to take a shower." Kai said as he lightly kissed Rei's collar bone.  
"Then why don't we finish this in the shower?" Rei asked as a grin spread across his face.  
Kai then pick Rei up and walked over to the open bathroom door. He walked in and set Rei's feet down on the floor. Kai then walked over to their extra large shower and turned the water on to a comfortable temperature. He then got in the shower to be followed in by Rei, whose arms found their way around his waist bringing them together. Rei worked his way around so he was now facing Kai. They both started kissing, Kai started to lick Rei's bottom lip trying to gain entry to his mouth. Rei let him in after only a moment of him licking his lip. Rei tried to pull himself as close as possible to Kai. His hands started to roam all over Kai's back, as Kai's hands slowly started to work over Rei's chest. Kai broke away then grabbed their shower gel and put some in his hand. He slowly started to work the gel over Rei's back then slowly started moving towards his chest.


End file.
